Make A Wish
by AnnaLouise28
Summary: Emily Jenkins is the big sister to 11 year old Sophie. They are both huge WWE fans. Unfortunately, Sophie has cancer and in her final stage of chemotherapy. WWE grant Sophie a Make a Wish to meet her favourite WWE Superstars. What happens when they arrive and Emily catches the eye of a former member of the Shield and her life as well as Sophie's changes for the better?


_**Emily Jenkins is the big sister to 11 year old Sophie. They are both huge WWE fans. Unfortunately, Sophie has cancer and she's in her final stage of chemotherapy. WWE grant Sophie a Make a Wish to meet her favourite WWE Superstars. What happens when they arrive and Emily catches the eye of a certain member of the Shield and her life as well as Sophie's starts changing for the better? What will happen when she starts to fall in love and reality sets in?**_

_**I do not own any of the WWE superstars and Divas I only own my OCs. Please read, review, follow and fav.**_

_I see Emily portrayed by Emily Ratajkowski _

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my beeping alarm. I slam my hand down and groan. I worked late last night and I'm exhausted and I have to head to my parents place as Sophie is coming home from the hospital.

I sit up and rub my eyes and walk into the bathroom to have a shower. Once showered I put a towel in my hair and walk back out and put on some underwear and clothes; black and grey stripe singlet and black shorts with a long denim jacket and ankle boots. I have minimal make up on and my hair is brushed out.

Once finished I walk out down the long corridor and hear noises from the kitchen. I walk in and see my room mate Anna and her boyfriend Brad eating breakfast. "Morning Emily." Anna greets.

"Hey." I greet them.

"Get in late?" Brad asks.

"Yeah I had to close the bar last night Damon didn't show."

"You've been working so much lately you need to take it more easy." Anna advices.

"I know it's just if I keep working I don't have to worry about Sophie."

"Is this her last round of chemo?" Brad asks.

"Yeah hopefully after this she will be in remission."

"Are you going to see her today?" Anna asks.

"Yes. I haven't seen her in a while, but Mum and dad say she could be released in the next couple days."

"That's great." They both respond.

"I better run, I'll see you two around." I dismiss and leave.

* * *

I arrive at the hospital and sit in the car park thinking back to when we found out my 11 year old sister got cancer. She was 8 at the time. My mini me. Blonde hair, brown eyes, loved sport, loved to dress up, and most importantly loved the wwe just like me. When I lived at home every chance we could we would watch it together. Her favourite wrestlers right now are the The Shield even though they aren't together anymore, she still does that pose and it's really adorable. And when she first got sick all she would do was watch wwe and it kept her going.

It's been tough for my parents, they spend most of the time with her so it meant I was on the outs as all of their attention went to Sophie, sometimes it sucked but I knew they needed to put all their effort into her. So at the age of 21 I finally decided to move out of home and get a job which was hard, but, now at the age of 24 I have steady income, I'm back studying and am starting to pick up my life again.

* * *

I climb out of the car and stare at the familiar hospital that I often visit. I make my way in and see several camera crews and workers in the lobby. Weird. I say to myself. I walk by the reception desk and instantly know the person behind it. "Lucy." I greet smiling.

"Emily, how are you, it's been too long." She greets.

"I know it's been a while but it's hard to see her so ill." I admit. She caresses my hand in comfort. "Are my mum and dad here?"

"Yeah."

"What's with all the camera crew?"

"WWE."

My face instantly lights up. "No way."

She laughs. "Yep they are filming and some patients are getting to meet some of the stars."

"Who?" I ask curisously.

"Don't know but I heard Sophie is one of the patients." She announces.

"That's really great for her, how is she doing is she well enough?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." She replies and I do just that.

* * *

I ride the elevator up to the fifth floor and make my way to Sophie's room. The door to her room is ajar slightly and I hear voices, but they don't sound like my parents. I open the door and see a camera crew filming. I see Sophie sitting up smiling and she looks good. She's wearing a bandana and as soon as I am through the threshold she instantly smiles and squeals. "Emily."

Everyone in the room turns their heads to look in my direction I suddenly realise who these people are; Triple H and Stephanie McMahon along with the three former members of the shield. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and my personal favourite Seth Rollins.

I slowly shake off my fan girl fantasies and giggle at Sophie who's grin has gotten wider. She bolts out of bed and tackles me in a hug. "Hey, careful." Dad scolds.

"You know not to do fast movements." Mum reminds her.

"Sorry it's just she's here." She says excitedly.

"I'm here. How you doing Soph?" I ask her.

"Great, look it's The Shield."

I look up and they smile at me. "Want to introduce me?"

"You don't need to be introduced you love them." She announces.

I gasp lightly and chuckle. "It seems like you're well."

"I feel good, now come on." She orders pulling me over.

"Hi, I'm Emily, Sophie's sister." I announce and shake all their hands. When I go to place my hand in Seth's, who is even more hotter in person, I feel a spark as he shakes it and can see a smirk form on his lips. Shit. I quickly shake it off and turn back to face all five WWE superstars.

"It's nice to finally put a face to a name. Emily has been telling us all about how you two are such big fans." Stephanie addresses.

"Really?" I ask glancing at her and she smiles. "I did get her into it." I confess.

"Good to here." Triple H chuckles.

"I was wondering why so many people were at reception but I'm glad you got to meet Sophie, she really loves what you all do, she's kept watching during this difficult time." I inform them.

"So we heard." Seth comments.

I turn to face him and am lost in his eyes. "It seems like she's having a good day, I haven't seen her in a few weeks due to work and shes starting to act like her old self."

"She's a lovely kid, a fighter."

"You wouldn't know she is sick but fingers crossed this will be her last couple days in here." I respond looking at mum and dad.

"Em, do you mind if we talk for a sec?" Mum asks.

"Sure, I'll let you talk to Sophie." I smile and leave the room as Mum and Dad follow.

* * *

They both hug me tightly. "How are you?" I ask them. I see their bags under there eyes.

"We are fine, how are you, we haven't spoken in a while, you doing okay, how's work, you aren't over working are you?" Dad asks.

I laugh. "I'm fine really. I need to keep moving anyway, how is she doing really?" I ask glancing into the room and I see Seth glance at me. He sends me a smirk and I look away.

"She's getting there, doctors say she won't need any more chemo, we get to take her home tomorrow." Mum announces.

"Really?"

"Yes, and the icing on the cake is that wwe came today and she's doing good." Dad adds.

"I'm really happy for her. I'm actually suprised I haven't screamed, as you know how much a fan I am of those people in there." I joke.

They laugh. "You've done well baby." Mum assures and hugs me.

* * *

We walk back into the room and Sophie is talking her ears off and the guys don't seem to mind. About half an hour later we take a group photo and the film crew leave. "Before we go, we want to invite you to the show on Monday night." Stephanie invites Sophie.

"No way." Sophie's squeals.

We all laugh at her reaction. "Trust me I'm jumping up and down too." I comment to mum and she laughs. It seems Seth and Dean overheard that and they laugh too. I look up at them and I blush.

"If you are up to it you all are invited to come to the show and come backstage and meet some more of our superstars and divas." Stephanie adds.

"Mum, mum can we go?" Sophie asks excitedly.

"Yes sweetie we can." She answers and Sophie squeals excitedly. "Can Emily go too?" She asks looking at me.

"That's up to Emily to decide." Dad responds.

Sophie looks at me pleadingly "I'll see if I can get work off most likely yes but I will try my very best to go." I respond.

"Please come." She pleads.

I laugh. "Sophie, she'll try." Mum responds.

"I'm working tonight so I'll ask for it off ok." I tell her.

She smiles and sits back down. "We better head off, it was great meeting you all." Triple H says and shakes my mum and dad's hands and hugs Sophie. He shakes my hand last and leaves followed by Stephanie.

Mum and dad show them out as the boys leave behind them. Roman says goodbye first followed by Dean and lastly Seth. He reaches me and we shake hands and he looks into my eyes. I stop breathing for a second and he smirks. "Nice meeting you, I'll see you around." He whispers and he leaves.

"He likes you." Sophie comments,

I turn to look at her. "No he doesn't, he was being nice." I deny.

"Whatever you want to believe."

* * *

After the visit to the hospital I head back to the apartment and get ready for work. I put on black skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a black singlet. I curl my hair and fix my cleavage. I put some make up on and I'm get ready to go. I grab my handbag and head to work.

When I arrive to work before doors open I greet my friend Lisa who will be on the same bar as I will. "Hey pretty lady." I greet her.

"How's Sophie?" Lisa asks.

"Good she's going home tomorrow."

"That's great lovely, give her my best." She responds and goes to get ice.

After placing my stuff down I go in search for my boss Lucy. I find her in the office. I knock and she asks me to enter. "Hey Lucy." I greet her.

"Hey Em, what can I do for you?" She asks.

"I was wondering if I could get the night off on Monday?" I ask her. "My family is going to WWE Raw and Sophie wants me to come too?"

"Of course you can, you've worked non stop for the past few weeks you deserve a couple nights off."

"You sure?"

"Certain and thanks for closing last night again."

"Don't worry, I love it here." I assure.

"And we love you here, keep up the work and you could become manager." She responds.

"Really?"

She nods. "How's your studying going?"

"Getting there."

"If you need more time off I can give it to you."

"I'm managing okay, it helps to do things."

"As long as your not over doing it."

"I'm okay, got other things to worry about."

"Worry about yourself to."

"I'm fine Lucy." I assure.

She nods giving up. "Okay, hey I'm giving you the week off after tonight." She says.

"What I only need a couple days." I tell her.

"You need a week off, we can cover you, and it isn't a request it's an order." She says authroitvely.

"Fine." I finish and leave.

* * *

The bar opens after we prep and the crowds flow in. Later into the night I am pouring drinks when I hear someone order and I swear I've heard that voice before. I look up and I'm staring at Seth Rollins."Bourbon." He orders grinning.

I nod and pour him his drink. "Two times in one day am I dreaming?" I joke.

"You seem to be a bit more happier to see me."

I grin. "Earlier it was all about Sophie so I was letting her have her fun."

"And were you happy to see me?" He asks with a smirk. He's fucking cocky, and I kind of like it.

"What do you think?" I flirt back with the same smirk. "So what do I call you Seth or?" I ask curisously.

"Whatever you want."

I chuckle. "Your cocky."

"So I've been told."

"As long as you know it." I chuckle. "So why you here?" I ask curisously.

"Couple of the guys saw this place and wanted to check it out."

"Sounds like a good answer."

"You seem a little different from when we first met, more alive here."

"Well I don't have much to worry about here, just normal stuff. I can work without thinking, I don't have to worry about what's going on out there." I respond pointing to the door.

"So you work here to clear your head?"

"And to make my way through uni."

"What do you want to do?" Colby asks.

"Journalism. It's taken a while because I stopped studying for a while, whilst Sophie has been sick but I'm back studying again, but I do it part time and at home." I respond.

"Journalism, you any good?"

I shrug. "I don't know but i might have to show you some time." I flirt as I continue to serve drinks.

"You seem to know your way around here"

"You stand corrected."

"I'll let you get back to work but will you be at the show tomorrow?" He asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I respond with a smirk and he grins as I walk off to serve another customer.

* * *

I get home after work buggered again. I take off my face and slip off my jeans and instantly crash on my bed. Tomorrow I will be going to Monday night raw, I've never been and being a fan for most of my life I'm excited to see what will happen. Oh and Sophie will love it too.


End file.
